memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Dyson-Sphäre
Besser Erdoberfläche statt M-Klasseplaneten Habe so eben im Satzteil „mit einer Innenoberfläche die der von 250 Millionen Klasse M-Planeten entsprechen würde“ die M-Klasse-Planete(n) durch die Erdeoberfläche ersetzt, da in der genannten Planetenklasse kein festes Maß für eine Planetenoberfläche beschrieben wird. Und auch wenn wahrscheinlich in der genannten DnJ-Folge die betreffende Planetenklasse genannt wird, so war dort sicherlich auch die Erde gemeint – for allem dann, wenn ein Mensch oder genauer ein Erdling oder eine durch Erdlinge geprägte Person wie Däita (ich glaub er war das) solch einen Fergleich nennt. --92.224.248.96 17:56, 1. Aug. 2012 (MESZ) :halte ich auch für richtig -- 16:04, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Allerdings – wenn in der Episode von Oberflächen eines Klasse-M-Planeten gesprochen wird – und das wird es zumindest im englischen Original, so müssen wir uns kanontreu daran halten und sollten das eher so interpretieren, dass die Definition der Klasse M auch eine Standardoberfläche enthält. Wer sagt denn, dass die Erde ein typischer Klasse-M-Planet ist?--Bravomike (Diskussion) 21:15, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::Entgegen deiner Aussage kann man aber auch stellen: Wer sagt denn, dass es eine Standardoberfläche für Klasse-M-Planeten gibt? Aber zugegeben, wir sollten uns in diesem Fall wirklich an das halten, was gesagt wird. Und das ist halt Klasse M und nicht die Erde. --D47h0r Talk 08:53, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ich gebe hier Bravomike und D47h0r recht. Wenn M-Klasse-Planet gesagt wird, dann sollte das auch so drin stehen. Dass die Erde gemeint ist, dass ist reine Spekulation. Zugegeben ist es möglich, aber nicht nachgewiesen. Deshalb sollte hier das genannt werden, was gesagt wurde.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 11:17, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Auch wenn es Unsinn ist? Immerhin können M-Klasseplanet (im Rahmen ihrer Klasse) jede beliebige Größe haben, solange das nicht festgelegt ist. Das einzige was mit dieser Klasse festgelegt ist, ist die Möglichkeit für Leben (siehe betreffender Artikel) und ein Maß (hier zufällig die Planetenoberfläche) darauf aufzubauen ist schlicht und einfach nur Unsinn. Allerdings könnte ja als Kompromiß dieses Detail in den Hintergrundinformationen genannt werden, also daß mit den x M-Klasseplaneten wahrscheinlich oder mutmaßlich die Erdoberfläche gemeint ist. --92.224.250.234 18:46, 2. Aug. 2012 (MESZ) ::Und warum sollte das so sein? Die Erde könnte doch auch im großen Spektrum der bekannten Klasse-M-Welten ein Planet mit einer besonders kleinen oder besonders großen Oberfläche sein. Dann wäre es ziemlich abwegig, das mit Erdoberflächen gleichzusetzen. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was alles in der Definition der Klasse M enthalten ist. Wenn Data hier eine bekannte Oberfläche in „Klasse-M-Oberflächen“ umrechnet, dann legt das doch nahe, dass die Definition eben auch eine typische Oberfläche enthält. Nachdem das gesagt ist, verweise ich darauf, dass wir auch Klasse-M-Asteroiden kennen, so einheitlich kann das ganze also nicht sein. Trotzdem, es gibt nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt dafür, dass hier auf die Oberfläche der Erde angespielt wird.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:44, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) War das jetzt Absicht oder ein Versehen, daß du direkt (ein zweites Mal) auf Shisma seinen Beirag geantwortet und alle anderen bis zum letzten Beitrag von 92.224.250.234 ignoriert hast, wo die Begründung sowie ein Kompromißvorschlag dazu weiter ausgeführt wurde? Zudem legst du es ja selbst noch deutlicher dar, daß M-Klasse(planeten) als Oberflächenmaß sogar noch ungeeigneter sind, wenn auch Asteroiden in die Klasse M eingeordnet werden. --92.225.49.139 19:04, 3. Aug. 2012 (MESZ) ::Ich habe direkt auf den Beitrag von IP 92…234 geantwortet: also daß mit den x M-Klasseplaneten wahrscheinlich oder mutmaßlich die Erdoberfläche gemeint ist – Und warum sollte das so sein? Die Erde könnte doch auch im großen Spektrum der bekannten Klasse-M-Welten ein Planet mit einer besonders kleinen oder besonders großen Oberfläche sein. Dann wäre es ziemlich abwegig, das mit Erdoberflächen gleichzusetzen. Meine ganze Antwort nimmt auf Shismas Antwort höchstens indirekt Bezug und war eigentlich ausschließlich dazu gedacht, der Argumentation von IP 92…234 zu begegnen. Da es in der Episode absolut keinen Hinweis auf die Erde gibt, sehe ich auch keinen Grund, einen solchen zu konstruieren oder in diese Richtung zu spekulieren ( ) – genau wie das auch D47h0r und Tobi72 angemahnt hatten. Der Rest meines Beitrags sollte nur zwei Dinge klar machen: Erstens, dass wir zwar einerseits – wie auch du ja noch mal bemerkt hast – große Schwankungen bei der Oberfläche von Klasse-M-‚Objekten‘ haben – das spricht weiter dagegen, aus dieser großen Bandbreite willkürlich die Erde herauszugreifen! Zweitens, dass Data die Oberfläche einer Klasse-M-Welt eindeutig als mehr oder weniger feststehende Größe verwendet, denn sonst wäre seine Aussage bedeutungslos – das spricht dafür, dass in der Definition der Klasse M auch eine Standardoberfläche enthalten ist!--Bravomike (Diskussion) 10:21, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Entschuldige bitte, Bravomike, aber deine Bezugnahme war allein aus deiner flacher gewordenen Einrükkung nicht mehr ersichtlich. Zurükk zum Tehma: Also warum sollte denn bitte deine Mutmaßung .. spricht dafür, dass in der Definition der Klasse M auch eine Standardoberfläche enthalten ist! nun richtiger oder gewichtiger sein, als die andere Mutmaßung, die das genau Gegenteil zum Schluß hätte? Etwa dein Ausrufezeichen, am Satzende? ;-) Da jedoch letztenendes beides nur Mutmaßungen zu sein scheinen (also zum Einen deine Annahme, mit der Klasse M würde auch eine Standardoberfläche beschrieben werden und zum Anderen die Annahme daß mit den genannten M-Klasseplaneten im bestehenden Zusammenhang nur die Erdoberfläche gemeint sein könne), ohne eine der beiden Mutmaßungen die strittige Aussage jedoch bedeutungslos wäre (wie du es auch selbst anmerktest), sollte der strittige Satzteil bis auf Weiteres ganz aus dem Artikel entfernt werden, ..zumindest solange bis der Artikel zur Klasse M entsprechend ergänzt oder ein passenderer Beleg dazu erbracht wurde und der Satzteil dann hier auch einen Sinn, Nutzen oder Mehrwert im (wenn auch nur fiktionalen) Föderationslexikon ergibt. --92.226.61.71 17:00, 6. Aug. 2012 (MESZ) ::::Ich kann deine Aussage nicht nachvollziehen. Es wird eindeutig gesagt, dass die Oberfläche der von 250Mio Klasse-M Planeten entspricht. Das sollte dann auch so rein. Das ist fakt und keine Spekulation. Da wir allerdings nur spekulieren könnten, auf welche Art von Klasse-M-Planeten es sich bezieht (Erde oder einen nicht weiter definierten Standard-Klasse-M-Planeten), sollte dieser Bezug dann nicht näher eingebracht werden.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 15:12, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::::Und noch etwas zur Antwortebene. In MA ist es üblich, dass jeder Benutzer mit seinen Antworten in seiner einmal durch die erste Antwort zugewiesenen Ebene bleibt. Das bedeutet, dass Bravomike immer in Ebene 3 und ich z.B. in Ebene 5 bleibe. Du solltest dagegen in Ebene 1 bleiben, da du die Diskussion gestartet hast. Der Bezug auf einen Beitrag ist im Grunde immer ein Bezug auf die zuletzt geschriebene Antwort, es sei denn eine Person wird extra mit @User: angesprochen. Ist gar nicht so schwer, wenn man es weiß ;)--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 15:18, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das da fon 250Mio Klasse-M Planeten die Rede ist, bestreite ich ja nicht (und wohl auch sonst niemand hier). Der Punkt ist aber, daß dieses (Un)Maß in der unzureichend genannten Form absolut sinnlos und nichtssagend ist, solange nicht klar ist, welche Maße ein Standard-'' oder – hier womöglich etwas besser formuliert – ''ein durchschnittlicher Klasse-M-Planet (im bekannten StarTrek-Uniwersum) hat. Das ist so wie mit den früheren Daumenmaß''en'' (auch Zoll oder englisch inch genannt oder – hier wohl passender – das dafon abgeleitete Flächenmaß Kwadratzoll), solange jeder nur seinen eigenen Daumen anlegt(e) und als Das Maß aller Dinge hinstellt(e) ist/war kein echter Fergleich möglich, sondern erst wenn ein für alle gültiger Standarddaumen festgelegt ist. Und was bei diesen alten Daumenmaßen schon ein paar Unannehmlichkeiten (also u.a. endloser Streit darum oder fehlgestartete Raketen) einbrachte, dürfte bei einer etwas größeren Maßeinheit, wie eine Planetenoberfäche (hier auch noch unpassender Klasse-M Planeten genannt) wohl auch für kaum einen Erkenntnißgewinn sorgen, ..zumindest bei Denen, die noch nicht dem Homosapiensklub – wie es die Kanzlerin beim [[Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land#Zweifelhafter Aufbruch|Treffen auf der Enterpreiß]] so trefflich nannte ;-) – beigetreten sind. --85.179.132.155 18:51, 6. Aug. 2012 (MESZ) ::Eben, da stimme ich Dir uneingeschränkt zu. Genau deswegen halte ich es ja auch für wahrscheinlich, dass es wirklich eine Standardoberfläche für Klasse-M-Planeten gibt, weil sonst Datas Aussage keinen Sinn ergeben würde. Ich kann das aber nicht beweisen, und somit ist es meine persönliche Spekulation. Persönliche Spekulationen aber haben in der Memory Alpha nichts zu suchen, und aus genau diesem Grund steht es nicht im Artikel zur Klasse M, und auch nicht in diesem Artikel. Was aber auf jeden Fall in diesem Artikel stehen sollte, ist genau das, was Data sagt – denn das kann nicht falsch sein (per Definition) und – gerade weil wir ein Föderationslexikon sind – auch nicht unangemessen sein.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:14, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::So, habe mal den Satz wieder eingefügt. Auch wenn er Spekulationen zulässt, so sollten definitiv canonische Aussagen drin bleiben. Data erwähnt nunmal die Klasse-M-Oberfläche, also bleibt dies auch drin. Zur möglichen Spekulation habe ich in der aktuellen Version eine Fußnote eingefügt, welche auf die offene Frage, welche Oberfläche nun gemeint ist, einen Hinweis gibt, dass wir dort mit einer konkreten Antwort im Raums schweben und sie nicht klar beantworten können. Fakt ist alelrdings, dass die Erde nicht erwähnt wird, also bleibt das auch raus, das wäre dann wirklich reine Spekulation. Ich denke, damit sollte die Diskussion erstmal erledigt sein. --D47h0r Talk 17:20, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Na gut, wenn wir annehmen, daß Däita an dieser Stelle all seine Positronen beisammen hat, dann muß das wohl zweifellos richtig sein. :-) Habe den betreffenden Satzteil nun wieder in den Artikel .. (Ups, da war jemand schneller als ich. Danke.) --85.179.132.155 19:26, 6. Aug. 2012 (MESZ) ::::Zumal man von den Daten (Durchmesser 200 Mio km und Fläche 250 Mio Klasse-M-Planeten) doch ganz einfach umrechnen kann. Demnach hat dieser Standard-Klasse-M-Planet eine Oberfläche von ca. 12.566.370 km², während die Erde eine Oberfläche von 510.000.000 km² hat. Es kann damit (zwar durch nicht canonische Angaben zur Größe der Erde), gar nicht die Erde gemeint sein mit den 250 Millionen Klasse-M-Planeten. Bei der Fläche von 12.566.370 km² wäre der Standard-Klasse-M-Planet allerdings nur ca. 4000 km im Durchmesser, also ein Drittel des Durchmessers der Erde. Hoffe ich hab mich jetzt nicht verrechnet.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 23:28, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Interessant, auf die Idee, nachzurechnen, bin ich gar nicht gekommen. Allerdings, wie hast Du gerechnet? AKugel=πd2, also in diesem Fall: A=π×2000000002≈125663706143591730km2. Das jetzt durch 250.000.000 teilen ergibt ≈502.654.825 km2 Das würde ja fast passen, oder habe ich mich verrechnet? Übrigns interessant, dass Riker sagt, der Duchmesser von 200 Mio km wäre fast so groß wie die Umlaufbahn der Erde um die Sonne…--Bravomike (Diskussion) 07:16, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::::Mal so ganz am Rande: Nur weil es (offenbar) eine Standardgröße für Klasse-M-''Planeten'' gibt, heißt das ja nicht, dass es nicht auch eine Standard-Größe für Klasse-M-''Asteroiden'' geben kann, aber dies nur so nebenbei... Gruß –Tetryon 09:27, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Berechnung der Oberfläche Eure Berechnung in Ehren, aber man kann es sich auch einfacher machen. Die Oberfläche eine Kugel ist 4*pi*r². Diese Formel gilt sowohl für die Oberfläche der Erde als auch für die Oberfläche der Dyson-Sphäre. Das Verhältnis ist also AD/AE, wobei sich 4*pi wegkürzen und nur rD²/rE² stehen bleiben. 100.000.000²/6379² = 245.750.718. d.h. die Oberfläche einer Dyson-Sphäre mit einem Durchmesser von 200 Millionen km wäre etwa 246 Millionen mal so groß wie die Oberfläche der Erde. Die Autoren haben das eben auf handliche 250 Millionen gerundet. Damit ist auch klar, dass hier die Erde als Vergleichsbasis gewählt wurde, was ja auch Sinn macht, ist es doch der einzig bekannte Klasse-M-Planet den der Autor gekannt hatte. ;) InUniverse war die Erde auch der erste definierte Klasse-M-Planet der den Menschen bekannt war. --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 17:41, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Und wie bringst du das mit dem Canon zusammen? Die Erde wurde nicht genannt, es kann doch auch ein gleich großer Planet gemeint sein. Auch halte ich deine Ergänzung für etwas gewagt, da wir nicht wissen, ob die Autoren wirklich die Erde als Maßstab genommen haben. Oder liegen dir da andere Quellen vor, als mir? --D47h0r Talk 18:06, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe nur die HGI entsprechend ergänzt, da die Zahlenwerte ja nun über jede Argumentation erhaben sind. Wenn man eine Kugel von 200 Millionen km Durchmesser hat (kanonischer Wert der Dyson-Sphäre) und deren Oberfläche errechnet, diesen Wert durch 250 Millionen teilt (kanonischeser Verhältniswert laut Data) und dann daraus den Radius/Durchmesser der kleineren Kugel, sind wir bei den realen Maßen der Erde, abzüglich der Rundungstoleranz. Mehr sagt meine HGI-Erweiterung nicht aus. --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 18:12, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe die Formulierung vereinfacht und die spekulativen Anteile wieder entfernt, da es doch eine gewisse Abweichung von der Oberfläche der Erde gibt, die aber wirklich minimal ist. Würde man die Erdoberfläche * 250 Millionen nehmen, käme dabei eine Kugel mit einem Radius von 100.852.940,3 km und einem Durchmesser von 201.705.880,6 km heraus. Das weicht nur minimal von der kanonischen Angabe von 200 Millionen ab. --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 18:32, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Gut, so wie es jetzt ist, bin ich damit zufrieden. Müssen hier halt aufpassen, wie viel Spekulation oder Rechnerei wir einbringen. Denn alle Rechnugnen sind ja ebenfalls Spekulation, es könnte aus InUniverse-Sicht ja auch ganz anders berechnet werden ;-) --D47h0r Talk 18:38, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Es gibt nur eine mathematisch korrekte Methode für die Berechnung einer Kugeloberfläche aus dem Radius oder dem Durchmesser und diese gilt sowohl real als auch im Canon. Ich geht selbstverständlich davon aus, dass unsere Naturgesetze auch in Star Trek gelten, denn alles andere wäre größter Unsinn, ist doch die Serie von realen Menschen nach realem Vorbild geschrieben. --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 19:31, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Meinst du die selben Naturgesetze, die den Antriebs- und Gefechtslärm im Vakuum des Weltalls bewirken? ;) –Tetryon 20:27, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::Kann es sein, daß die Oberfläche fon Däita – sogar in Kwadratkilometer (km²) – auch genannt wurde? Mir scheint jedenfalls, als hätte er (ich glaub bei der gestrigen Sendung, der DnJ-Folge 6×04, auf Tele 5) Pikar u.a. auch die Zeit genannt, welche benötigt werden würde (oder worden wäre), um die gesamte (Innen)Oberfläche auf ein weiteres Tor hin zu überprüfen, durch welches das Flaggschiff dann wieder hätte aus der Hohlraumschale entkommen könnte. --92.231.184.128 13:19, 17. Aug. 2012 (MESZ) :Data sagt folgendes: The interior surface area is over ten to the sixteenth square kilometres. It will take seven hours to completely scan the surface. Meinst du das? Dürfte jedoch, wenn ich diesen zugegeben etwas komisch klingenden Satz richtig verstehe, nur eine Schätzung sein (10-16 km²), also auch kein exakter Wert, mit dem man etwas halbwegs genau berechnen könnte. PS: Kannst du in Zukunft vielleicht Namen etc korrekt schreiben, anstatt sie so kindisch zu entstellen? --D47h0r Talk 11:58, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::::„ten ti the sixteenth“ dürfte doch eigentlich 1016 heißen, oder? Aber was mal 1016? Einfach nur 10.000.000.000.000.000km2 würde ja nicht zu der oben ausgerechneten Zahl (125.663.706.143.591.730) passen.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:30, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::Ja, das ist wohl die Textstelle, D47h0r. Allerdings sendet Tele 5 angenehmer- und üblicherweise „Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert“ (DnJ) in unserer(?) Heimatsprache aus (siehe auch http://www.fernsehserien.de/index.php?serie=666&seite=8). Dein Text ergibt jedoch, auch mit dem [http://translate.google.de/?hl=de&tab=wT#en/de/ Guhgl-Übersetzer], für mich leider keinen Sinn. Ich schlage daher for, am besten die betreffende doitschsprachige Textstelle bei nächster Gelegenheit einfach aufzuzeichnen und dann ganz in Ruhe ab- oder mitzuschreiben. Ersatzweise könnte die betreffende Folge aber auch schon for der nächsten Sendung irgendwo ausgeliehen werden. In Geduld übend und mit froindlichen Grüßen, 92.224.248.125 13:43 (+2 Stunden), 19. Aug. 2012 (MESZ)